


Night Terrors

by txrgaryen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txrgaryen/pseuds/txrgaryen
Summary: In which Serana has a night terror, but at least her girlfriend is there to comfort her.





	Night Terrors

The stars shone bright across the night sky, illuminating the moon which lit the way for those who dared to venture during the night. Though, others, such as Faye, were oblivious to the midnight sky shining overhead. 

Instead, the only light guiding Faye was a dimly lit candle that would soon die out. Though, she took no notice of the candle and continued reading her book in an attempt to fall asleep. She always did have trouble submitting to sleep when the time came, for she was too used to spending nights fighting and adventuring that her routine had been ruined.

Getting rather bored of the words sprawled upon the page, her eyes began to drift, landing on a sleeping form curled up under the blanket. A small smile began to grace her lips as she noticed how peaceful the other girl looked. At least someone around here is getting some sleep, she thought.

Her eyes made their way back to the words before her, forgetting about the vampire in a spur of determination to get some sleep at last. It was at that very moment a noise of terror sounded out, followed by whimpers as she nearly dropped her book from surprise. Looking back over at the sleeping girl, her heart skipped a beat as she witnessed the once peaceful form's entire body shake, tears running down her eyes.

For a moment, Faye could do nothing but carry on sitting in the wooden chair, unsure of how to offer comfort for the other girl. Of course, she had seen Serana have moments somewhat like the one before her, but never so severe. Considering how unusual comfort was for her, she always did have trouble knowing how to provide it for others. Even with her growing uncertainty, the girl knew she had to do something, and so she ran to the terrified vampire without any second thoughts.

Hands found their way to the girl's shoulders as she made an effort to shake Serana from her horrifying dream. At first, her attempts were futile, but then the brunette shocked her by abruptly jolting up into a sitting position, her fangs out in an effort to defend herself from whoever she thought was trying to hurt her.

The Dragonborn moved both hands to the vampire's cheeks, not hesitating for even a second. Her thumbs moved in a circular motion, trying to ensure a comforting and secure feeling in the other girl. Serana simply stared at the wall in front of her, eyes full of terror as the breath she had no use for came out in hurried pants. For a brisk second, Faye found herself wondering whether the breathing was merely a habit from her human years. Though, that thought vanished almost as quickly as it appeared, her worry overcoming the once budding curiosity.

Slowly but surely, the soft, moving thumbs began to soothe Serana back to reality. The girl's breathing evened out, eventually disappearing for the time being as her fangs shrunk back to their normal size. The eyes, on the other hand, were still full of terror, even if it wasn't as evident as before. When the vampire laid her eyes upon the brunette at last, Faye felt a piece of her heart chip away at the frightened expression she was faced with.

"It was horrible... H-he-"

In an instant, Faye had managed to piece together what the girl had been dreaming about. From the day they had first met to even now, Serana did not share many details of her past. While she was more open with Faye than anyone else, there were still many details unknown to the Dragonborn. And yet, the brunette knew one of the only things that could get her this terrified was that horrifying ritual she had to endure. Shuddering at the thought, Faye made haste with offering comfort to the trembling vampire.

"Shh," Moving one of her hands away from the girl's cheek, she used it to brush away the locks of hair that had fallen over her girlfriend's face, "You're alright now, my love. There is no need to be afraid anymore."

In a hurried effort, the Dragonborn made her way to the other side of their bed, trying not to leave the other girl without a comforting touch for too long. Slipping under the warm covers to escape the cold nipping at her bare skin, Faye took the other girl's hand into hers as gently as she possibly could. Serana slowly turned around to face her, the terror in her eyes beginning to lessen as she looked into her lover's sympathetic eyes. 

"You're safe now... and I swear by the gods that I won't ever let anyone hurt you again."

"W-why are you so good to me?"

This wasn't the first time Faye had seen her girlfriend in a state such as now, but this was the most vulnerable she has ever seen her. From the trembling lips, to the cautious and curious question, Faye found herself wishing she could just use her powers to take the other girl's pain away but alas, she couldn't. This was something Serana would have to work through in her own time, and all the brunette could do was simply be there for her. 

"Because I love you."

Adjusting her body under the covers, she lied down on her side before turning back towards her girlfriend. The other girl seemed frozen, her lips trying to form a suitable enough reply. While Faye did wish to hear those three words spoken to her, she knew Serana was not used to this kind of love and comfort. And so, she quickly put a single finger to the other girl's lips, offering a gentle smile when she looked her way.

"Come, now, we have a big day ahead of us. You'll need all the sleep you can get, my love."

Serana seemed hesitant at first, and the brunette knew the reason. She must be terrified to go back to sleep and relive that awful nightmare all over again. Just as Faye was considering what words should be spoken in such a situation, the vampire surprised her by letting herself fall back onto the bed. Serana faced the wall opposite of her, not wanting to expose the vulnerability in her eyes. At least she agreed to get some sleep, Faye thought.

Without another word spoken between the two, Faye allowed her arms to wrap themselves around the other girl, keeping her protected as she slept. The vampire seemed appreciative of the gesture, if her sudden relaxing demeanor was anything to go by. Faye was not at all oblivious to the change as a small smile of accomplishment began to form.

Whilst the night continued to go on, the two girls allowed themselves to forget about the outside world as they took comfort in one another. Their minds drifted away from reality as they fell into a deep sleep, the candle soon following as it let out one last flicker before plunging the room into darkness.


End file.
